


One for all (and all for one)

by Zamara



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, God isn't so bad after all, Hell, Lucifer deserves happiness, Post-Season/Series 04, siblings to the rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2020-06-02 02:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19432174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamara/pseuds/Zamara
Summary: Lucifer is back in hell, alone. Until he gets a very surprisingly visit from his siblings. What are they up to, and what happens when none other than Dad himself makes an unexpected appearance, too?





	1. Trouble in hell

**Author's Note:**

> While working on chapter 5 on my other story “I’d run right into back and hell” this idea suddenly came to my mind, and the only way to get rid of it was to write it down. It’s not related, anyway, and I have no plans of abandoning my other writing. So, relax and enjoy another post-season-4 fix-it!
> 
> I also added a little Good Omens tribute just for fun. 
> 
> Boring stuff at last: no English native speaker and no beta-reader, so beware of the grammar mistakes!

Lucifer drummed his finger on the armrest of his dark throne. Four months had passed since his return to hell and he was already bored to death. By Dad, he had almost forgotten how dull and tedious ruling hell was. Punishing Dromos and his consorts had only been a short diversion in the daily monotony, as satisfying as her screams for mercy had been. But with the demons back in line there was nothing much left to do for Lucifer.

Sighing he shifted on the hard, uncomfortable throne and glanced across the cloudy sky. Flakes of ash whirled through the air like a macabre never-ending dance. As so many times before his thoughts wandered back to Chloe. If he closed his eyes he could still see her standing on the balcony, saying the words he never thought he would hear from her. _I love you._ With a groan he shook his head as if it would chase away the bitter-sweet memory. There was no place for sentimentality in hell. In the land of the damned anything but anger and hate was considered weakness.

He had to do something, something that distracted him from the infinite pain of his aching heart. Maybe he could check the new arrivals, see if there were some special nasty souls that were worth his personal attention. After all, there was nothing like some good old torture to sweeten the day.

With a powerful motion he was airborne, unfurled his white wings and took a nosedive to the ground. At the very last moment he spread his wings and slowed down his fall, landing smoothly in front of his palace.

“Astaroth? Astaroth!” he called, but the hyena-like demon, who currently held the position of his personal servant, was nowhere to be seen. Bloody hell, where was the wretched wanker? He was just starting to think up a proper punishment of the demon’s apparent indolence, when suddenly two bright flashes appeared up in the sky, indicating the arrival of two angels in his realm. Splendid. He had hoped to have at least one or two hundred years before one of his self-righteous siblings pestered him with their pesky presence, and now even two of them were coming.

However, his annoyance quickly turned into concern when the two arriving angels turned out to be none other than Amenadiel and Azrael, who both landed gracefully only a few steps away from him.

“Amenadiel? Rae-Rae? Is everything alright back home? Did something happen with Chloe or Charlie?” Lucifer addressed the unexpected visitors.

It was telling that Lucifer’s first concern was his friends and family on earth. Not long ago, Amenadiel would never have imagined that his self-centered brother of all beings would first think of someone other than himself. Folding back his wings Amenadiel gave him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry, everything’s alright. Actually, we’re here because of you.”

Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief, but the feeling was only short-lived as it quickly gave way to a growing irritation, causing him to narrow his eyes in slight annoyance. “I don’t need any welfare visits. I’m perfectly fine as you can see. So off you hop!”

He made a shooing gesture with his hands as if they were some pigeons he wanted to scare away. Azrael snorted and crossed her arms.

“Don’t be silly. Amenadiel told us all what happened, what you did, Lu. And well, you know, we thought, that it’s not fair to you. You shouldn’t have to be alone here. And so we all kinda decided, to keep you – uhm - company.”

“Sorry, but the quota for unannounced pain in the ass angels visits for this millennia has already been used up. So whoever else of my sodding siblings you might have persuaded to this weird kind of hell-sight-seeing can make off right away,” Lucifer scoffed.

Azrael and Amenadiel exchanged a quick, apprehensive look. But before either of them could say anything there was once more a flash in the grey sky, then another and another, until it looked like a strange kind of thunderstorm in the clouds. Before he knew it Lucifer was surrounded by dozens of his siblings. Staring at the growing crowd he spotted Raphael, Gabriel, Raguel, Jophiel, Aziraphale and many other familiar faces.

Just when he thought he couldn't be further surprised, he discovered a certain tall blonde figure who stood partially hidden behind Raphael. Even though he wasn't a twin, the resemblance to Lucifer was striking. The same height, the same posture, and almost the same facial features.

“Michael,” Lucifer gasped, not sure whether he should fight or flight at the sudden sight of his former nemesis. Michael stepped slowly forward, his right hand as usually placed on the hilt of his sheathed sword, and gave him a firm nod.

“Samael.”

By hearing his old name Lucifer winced, hot rage boiling up inside him like a volcano. “Don’t you call me that! It’s not my name anymore,” he snapped with barely veiled anger, his eyes blazing dangerously with hellfire.

Some angels near him gasped and backed away. Aziraphale, who was among them, frowned and muttered, “What’s with all these name changes?” Lucifer, though, didn’t hear him at all and made a threatening step toward Michael, who stiffened and pulled out his sword a bit, his golden wings spreading out all the while.

Amenadiel stepped between them, his hands raised.

“Luci, no need to get all riled up. And Michael, put your sword away. We’re here to support him, not to fight, remember?”

For a moment no one moved, but then Michael relaxed and pushed the sword back.

“Very well, as you say.”

Lucifer gave Michael a wary look, but when the other showed no further sign of attack he straightened his jacket, his eyes slowly returning to their normal color.

“So what’s the plan? Do you want to settle here permanently? Because that’s going to be rather cramped, considering we don't have a Beverly Hills Hotel down here. And I’m not sharing my private quarters, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sure we will find a way. The point is that we’re together, as one family.”

“Lovely.” The prospect that his siblings would keep pestering him from morning till night sent a shiver down his spine. “And Dad? Does he know about your little relocation plans?”

Rae-Rae ducked her head and shifted awkwardly. “Uhm- we haven’t told him yet. You know, we didn’t want to leave you alone any longer, with all the time difference between the Silver City and here.”

“Bloody hell.” Lucifer didn’t know if he should laugh or cry. The whole situation was absurd. Dad was, well, Dad. There was no way in hell – literally spoken – that he wouldn’t find out about this, being the omniscient bastard and all, and it wouldn’t be fun. “What about your obligations? Are you aware of the consequences you all might face? Dad doesn’t do well with insubordination as you should know.”

“We don’t neglect our duties, Lu. We’re just spending our free time with you. It's not against the rules, at least as far as we know.”

“I'm not sure what you are trying to achieve with this, but I strongly advise you to return to the Silver City as long as you’re still able to. You're playing a dangerous game, and -devil or not- even I won't be able to save you if it all blows up.” Lucifer tried to reason with his siblings once more, having the uncomfortable feeling that they were running out of time.

Suddenly, a cloud-like light appeared out of nothing, shining so brightly that everyone was blinded for a moment. The gleaming manifestation pulsated and sparkled in iridescent colors while emanating a power that was sheer overwhelming.

It was Father, the Almighty God in person.

“My Children,” a booming voice rang out, which caused all demons in the vicinity to collapse and scream in terror. The angels, on the other hands, all knelt down in humble devotion. All, but one. Lucifer was the only one who was still standing, proud and unyielding as ever. The sight of the absolute obedience of his siblings made him cringe inwardly.

The light floated above the ground and began to shrink, condensing into a human-like shape. Eventually it disappeared completely, and in its place appeared a middle-age man with a beard and brown, curly hair that looked almost like God Johnson from the psychiatric hospital. He even sported the same plaid shirt and jeans. His eyes, though, hold a ethereal glow that didn’t quite conceal the omnipotence behind the human shell.

“Bollocks,” Lucifer muttered under his breath and rolled his eyes, before he opened his arms and gave his father a smile with far too many teeth.

“Dad, what a surprise to see you here. You're just in time for the big family reunion. Are you only stopping by or do you plan on staying longer? Just so I know if I should fix up the guest room. Maybe I can give you the grand tour through hell afterwards.”

Amenadiel didn’t wait until the end of his ramblings and stepped forward. “Father. Please, let me explain. It’s not what it looks like.”

God raised a hand, silencing them both. He nodded to Lucifer. “Let’s talk somewhere in private.”

It was no question, but an order. Lucifer suppressed a curse and gave Amenadiel a glare which clearly read ‘told you so!’, but the older angel shrugged helplessly and shook his head. Thus, he had no choice but to lead his father into his private rooms.

While the Almighty admired the interior furnishings, which showed a remarkable resemblance to a certain penthouse, Lucifer made a beeline to the small wooden bar on the left side, grabbing a dusty bottle and a tumbler. He needed a drink, even if it was just that awful booze that hell provided. While he was busy filling the tumbler God raised an eyebrow.

“So, I see you’re once again causing a rebellion.”

“What?” Lucifer spun around, almost dropping the tumbler. “No! I have nothing to do with this little celestial walkout. In fact I was just trying to get rid of them. Can’t run this bloody place properly if there are hundreds of angels hanging around.”

“Relax, son,” God snickered, “I know you didn’t instigate them. But you did something else, something so unexpected that it caused quite a commotion back home and convinced your siblings that they have to act and join you in an unprecedented act of solidarity.”

Lucifer rolled his eyes and threw up his arms. “Uh, and here we go again. I knew you’d somehow blame me. So come one, Dad, say what you have to say, punish me as you please and then leave me be. Oh, and don’t forget to take the whole feathered bunch with you when you’re on your way out.”

God couldn’t hide the small smile that tugged at his lips. How he had missed his son. So beautiful, so strong, so full of compassion and desire, and yet so terrible hot-headed, defiant and rebellious. Did he even know that he was the only one who called him Dad instead of Father? The only one who dared to contradict him and constantly challenged him? It was in a strange way comforting to see that even after all these eons in hell he still hadn’t lost the fire within. But now was not the time to dwell on that, and so the Almighty simply shook his head.

“I’m not here to punish you,” he stated frankly.

“You’re not? Well, that’s a new one. Then why, pray tell, are you here? Did you come to watch my final defeat? Do you want to gloat over my misery? Hats off, using my love for Chloe to make me go back to hell was a downright diabolical move, and I should know it, being the devil and all.” 

Lucifer raised his tumbler before he downed it in one gulp, grimacing only slightly at the ashen taste. God wagged his finger at him like a father scolding his child.

“Now it’s you who’s blaming me. The decision was yours alone. You could have stayed on earth, let others do the dirty work or try to sneak your way out with another deal. But you didn’t. You sacrificed everything you ever wanted to protect the ones you love. You returned to hell by choice rather than by force. You took responsibility.”

Lucifer scoffed. “You’re giving me far too much credit.”

“Do I? The light-bringer I knew wouldn’t have cared about the consequences of his actions, he wouldn’t have cared for anyone but himself, and he surely wouldn’t have put the well-being of his friends over his own. You have changed.”

“Don’t be too sure of that, Dad!” Lucifer growled, shifting into his full devil form. God let his gaze wander over his red, blistered face, but there was no revulsion or resentment in his look, only a brief flash of sorrow that was gone as fast as it had appeared.

“You know as well as I do that this doesn’t change who you are, or who you have become, and it surely doesn’t change the fact that I am proud of you, son.”

His statement took Lucifer by surprise. He never thought he'd ever hear anything like that from his father again. Without realizing it he transformed back to his human form while staring at him with his mouth agape. Finally, he broke free from his dumbfounded stupor and his face became a guarded mask again.

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but you have a crappy way of showing that, like kicking me out of home and letting me rot in hell for millennia. So please excuse when I find this a little bit hard to believe after all you put me through.”

“I understand that you’re hurt. There's just so much we need to talk about. But first, we have to take care of this particular situation here.” God made a vague gesture towards the waiting crowd outside.

“Enlighten me, what do you have in mind?” Lucifer asked, trying to keep his voice relaxed. Despite his father’s assurance that he didn’t want to punish him he somehow dreaded whatever solution his father might have up his sleeve. Especially since he couldn’t think of any possible outcome that didn’t entail him once again being stuck in hell forever.

If God knew of his worries, what was to be assumed given his omniscience, he did not let it show. Instead he crossed his arms and tapped his chin with one hand.

“I think you agree with me that your siblings can't stay in hell. I mean, what would the Silver City be without angels? On the other hand, they're right when they say you no longer deserve to be down here alone. So I see only one solution for this problem- I have to revoke your sentence.”

“I beg your pardon?” Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks.

“Your punishment is annulled. You may leave hell anytime you want. Go back to earth, stay as long as you like. You will be still the ruler of Hell, and as such I expect you to come back here once in a while, check if everything’s running smoothly. But besides you’re free to do as you please.” God shrugged, as if this was no big deal at all.

Once more Lucifer was completely stunned. “Why are you doing this?” he asked, suspicion written all over his face.

“Can't a father just give his son a treat?” God asked back. When Lucifer simply glared at him he added, “As I told you. Your siblings think you’ve earned their respect and support after what you have done, and so do I. Consider it a gift, a peace offer if you will.”

An offer? That was something Lucifer could handle, after all. “You want to make a deal with me?”

“I’d call it more a reward, but- yes.”

“What about the demons? Who's going to keep them from possessing people again if I’m not here?”

“Ah, yes, that. Don’t worry. I’ve fixed the hell gates already. It was a design flaw anyway. From now on demons aren’t able to leave hell on their own. It’s kinda like a one-way street. Souls can enter, but no one gets out without permission.” He gave Lucifer a wide smile. “So, what is it you always say? Do we have a deal?”

God held out his hand, waiting for Lucifer to take it and seal their deal. Lucifer eyed his hand as if it was a viper, ready to attack him.

“Just to be clear. I can leave hell and go wherever I want, as long as I make sure that hell’s running fine. No more dragging me back to hell, no more meddling with my life. That’s it?”

“Yep,” replied God, popping the ‘p’ just as Lucifer often did. He raised his hand, and finally Lucifer took it and gave it a quick shake.

“Deal.” Once the deal was sealed he let out a breath he didn’t knew he had been holding, smiling tentatively. His father grinned no less pleased.

“Well, that wasn't so bad, was it? Now that that's settled, let's go back to the others and announce the good news.”

With Lucifer trailing behind him God returned to the waiting angel crowd outside. Stopping beside Amenadiel the other angel tried to figure out how the conversation had gone, but Lucifer’s facial expression was unreadable. Azrael seemed to share his concern and elbowed him slightly in the side.

“How did it go? Is Father mad at us?” she whispered, but Lucifer didn’t answer, too absorbed in his own thoughts.

Meanwhile, God let his gaze wander over his assembled children. He had said that he was proud of Lucifer, of what he had become, and it was true. But he was also proud of all his other children. For the first time ever, they had stood up for each other. They had held together, even at the risk of arousing his anger. It was still a long way until they were really united, but it was a first step to reconciliation.

“My son Samael, also known as Lucifer, the Morningstar and Light-Bringer, is no longer banished to hell. He will remain King of Hell with all its assets, rights and obligations, but he’s free to live his life however and wherever he wants. This is my word, and as such it shall be done,” God proclaimed eventually.

“So be it,” replied the angel host in unison.

“Now all of you return to the Silver City and resume your duties.”

The angels obeyed without hesitation, their wings stirring up the ever-present ash as they took flight one after the other. Finally, only Amenadiel, Azrael, God and of course Lucifer remained.

Lucifer glanced from God to Amenadiel and Azrael. To stand beside his father just like that, after millennia of yelling and insulting him from the distance, caused a peculiar feeling in him that made his jaw clench and unclench. A part of him wanted to talk with his father, there were so many things he was burning to ask, so much he _needed_ to know. But another part was afraid what such an discussion would bring up, afraid he might ruin the delicate rapprochement they had reached in an argument that would probably escalate quickly. The tension in his body grew up to a point where it was almost unbearable, making him twitch restlessly. Finally he cleared his throat and clasped his hands.

“That was quite the show. Now if you’ll excuse me, I fear the demons were rather terrified from so much divinity at once. The damned souls won’t punish themselves. Well, actually they do, but where would be the fun in that? Dad, brother, Rae-Rae, I’m sure you'll show yourself out.”

Not waiting for a reply he turned around and headed back into his private chambers. His abrupt farewell made Amenadiel pale. He broke out in a sudden sweat at so much disrespect for their father. It would never occur to him to leave Him standing like that, and he couldn’t believe that his brother so recklessly risked His wrath after all they had achieved today. 

“Um, I’m sure he didn’t mean it like that, he’s probably just tired,” he stammered, trying his best to save the day, “I think I’ll better go see him and make sure he’s okay.”

“It’s alright, son. I’m sure your brother has just a lot to process. Go check on him, if you want to. You can catch up later if you’re done,” God smiled.

Amenadiel breathed a sigh of relief. He bowed his head in respect before he rushed after Lucifer, leaving only God and Rae-Rae behind.

The small angel peered up at her father for a moment, seemingly unsure whether to say something or not. God knew of course what was bothering her, but he preferred to put not too much emphasis on his omniscience since it made most conversations awfully uncomfortable. Instead he gave his daughter an encouraging smile.

“What is on your mind, little peach?”

“Well, um-“ She scratched her head and made an awkward face. “I know it’s not my business, Father, but what about the ban from heaven? You said Lucifer can live wherever he wants, does that mean he could also return to the Silver City?”

God put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a long look, winking almost unnoticeable in the end. “Let’s go home, Azrael.”

In the twinkling of an eye he changed back into the almighty being of celestial light and vanished. Rae-Rae blinked and stared at the place he had been standing, not sure what to make of this unexpected revelation, before she sighed and followed her father back to the heavenly realm.

In the meanwhile Amenadiel had caught up with Lucifer, finding him in the living room of his private quarter. He’d thought that his brother probably had left hell by now, he surely wanted to return to earth as soon as possible, but to his surprise Lucifer was still there. When he entered, Lucifer turned around from the bar he was lingering at, a full tumbler in his hand.

“Brother. You’d better bugger off like the other did. The stench of brimstone and ash is horrible hard to get out of your clothing, believe me.”

“The same goes for you. I’d thought you’d be topside already, with Chloe. What are you waiting for?”

“Ah, well, you heard Dad. I’m still ruler of hell, can’t risk to break the deal by just leaving without some preparations. My reputation would be ruined for all eternity.”

He turned back to the bar, not wanting to see Amenadiel’s expression given his explanation, which sounded pretty poor even to his own ears. He took a sip from his tumbler, but the stuff still tasted like rotgut and so he put the glass back on the counter. Of course he wanted to return to Chloe as fast as possible, but ever since his siblings had taken off his mind had begun to race. What if Chloe didn’t want him anymore? What if her feelings – her love – had died the moment he left her on the balcony of his penthouse? Surely he had hurt her by his rash departure. Back then he had thought he did the right thing when he returned to hell, but what if he had been wrong and had messed up like so often before?

Amenadiel seemed to sense his unease and stepped beside him. “I don't think there'll be any problems if you take a little time-out. You’ve really earned it.”

When Lucifer still hesitated, he eyed him up and down. Then his face lit up in sudden understanding. “It’s because of Chloe, isn’t it? You’re afraid to see her again.”

“I’m certainly not afraid,” Lucifer huffed indignantly, emptying his tumbler despite its awful taste in one go. “I just think it's best not to rush into anything, I don't want to stress the detective any more after all that's happened.”

“But letting her wait even longer when she clearly misses you isn’t any better, don’t you think?”

Chloe missed him? Hearing that made Lucifer prick up his ears. Maybe Amenadiel was right and he shouldn’t hesitate any longer. They had already wasted so much precious time, time they could have spent together, he’d be a fool to stay in hell any longer than necessary. Slowly a beaming smile spread across his face.

“I guess the demons will get along without me for a while.” He was about to walk away, but then he paused and added, “Thank you, brother.”

Amenadiel knew he was not one to easily thank others, something about his pride and not wanting to be in one other's debt, which made his gratitude all the more valuable. He smiled and patted his shoulder.

“Go, Luci. She’s waiting.”

Lucifer took a deep breath, his eyes still showing a mixture of hope and anxiety. He stepped back, rolled his shoulders and unfurled his white wings. With one last look at Amenadiel he rose into the air and disappeared with a few strong flaps of his wings.


	2. Suprise, surprise!

Chloe parked her car on the sideway in front of her apartment and grabbed her cell phone and the car keys, before she trotted the way to her front door. It had been four days since Lucifer had left earth. Four days, and she still missed him like hell. Ha, what a pun! But although her heart was constantly aching she had done what she always did in times with great pain – she had buried her feelings deep inside and thrown herself at work. She would have been at the precinct now, too, if the suspect in her current case hadn’t confessed surprisingly, giving her an early day off.

When she reached her door, though, she froze. The door wasn’t locked and slightly ajar. Instinctively she pulled out her gun, pushing the door open with her foot and stepping inside quietly. A first, quick look showed no signs of a burglar. Everything was on its place, nothing seemed missing. That was odd. A sudden noise from upstairs caught her attention. The sound of a closing door could be heard, followed by approaching steps. Whoever was in her apartment was coming down the stairs.

With her gun raised Chloe stood in the middle of the room, ready to attack, and waited for the intruder to appear.

“LAPD, freeze!” she shouted and aimed at the supposed perp.

It was Lucifer.   
A wet and naked Lucifer.

Lucifer on his part threw his arms up in reflex, his wet wings following his movement, knocking a painting from the wall and sending a shower of droplets toward Chloe. The towel he had slung around his hips slid down, leaving him completely in his birthday suit.

“Lucifer!” Chloe exclaimed, lowering her gun. Her gaze trailed from his damp hair over his muscular chest and six-pack belly down to his manhood before skipping back to his soaking white wings.

“Detective!” Lucifer lowered his hands and folded his wings back, grinning as he noticed her wandering look and the blush that accompanied it. He picked the towel from the ground and wrapped it again around his hips. “You’re early.”

Chloe gave him a scowl. “What- what are you doing here?”

“Showering, of course. Couldn’t hardly show up smelling like a rotten skunk, don’t you think? By the way, you don’t have any hair styling products, do you? My hair’s getting all frizzy.” Lucifer pointed at his hair, that was indeed curlier than usual.

But Chloe had no interest in his styling problems, glaring at him dumbfounded. It was all so unreal, so absurd, so… _Lucifer_! At least this time it had been him who had lost the towel in the process. “So, you’re back?” she asked finally.

“Surprise!” Lucifer said with a beaming smile, but it faltered when he noticed her stern expression. “Your lack of enthusiasm about my reappearance is a little disappointing, considering I literally went to hell and back for you. Has the sight of my splendid nakedness been too much for you?”

“You’re back.” Chloe repeated in a dull voice. She felt a whirlwind of emotions - joy, relief, confusion, excitement –, but the strongest was that of angry indignation. It made her eyes tear up and her chest burn, until she couldn’t stand it any longer.

“You ass!“ she shouted and hit him over and over again with the palm of her hands, “Is this some kind of sick cosmic game? I cried the whole night after you left me on this damn balcony!”

Lucifer let out a surprised ‘oomph’, but didn’t defend himself, merely waiting until she slowed down. Soon her hits got less frantic, turning more into caress than actual blows. The tears she had fought so long spilled down her face as she leaned against his tall body.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” she whispered, her voice cracking. Raising his arms in an attempt to comfort her, he stopped midair, unsure if it was okay for him to touch her. His hands hovered over her sobbing form for a moment, before he finally dared to hold her tenderly.

“To my defense, I am just as surprised by this development as you are. I was very much expecting to spend the rest of eternity in hell, but as it turned out my permanent presence is no longer necessary,” he said, rubbing her back in small, soothing circles like he had seen her doing with the spawn when she was upset.

It seemed to work, because Chloe relaxed bit by bit, wiping the tears from her face and taking a few steadying breaths.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to- It was just too-,” she stammered, but he hushed her and smiled, “No need to worry, detective. But the next time you plan to whack me, let me know so I can bring my special equipment from Lux.” His grin got salacious and he waggled his eyebrows.

Chloe chuckled at his familiar innuendo, too relieved to even roll her eyes. Suddenly she became quite aware how close she was to his naked chest and tensed. He seemed to feel her change of posture and withdrew his hands, moving back to give her more space.

“Sorry, detective. I didn’t mean to offend you,” he said in an apologetic voice, feeling suddenly unusual abashed at his nakedness.

“You didn’t,” she replied, tilting her head back up so she could look him in the eyes.

He looked so vulnerable and anxious, and so she threw all her caution overboard, reached up and kissed him. It started soft and almost chaste, but soon it became more passionate as he kissed back, grazing her lips with his tongue and nibbling at her bottom lip. She reacted with a soft moan, her hands running through his still moist hair, and the sound sent a jolt of electricity through his body right to his groin. Where their last kiss had been full of sadness, this one held nothing but pure bliss. The feathers on his wings fluttered and started to glow subtly, bathing them in a pearlescent light. His hands wandered down her sides, caressing every inch of her, before resting on her lower back and holding her ever so softly.

The ringing of the doorbell, however, broke them out of their tender embrace. Glancing to the door she cleared her throat. “I’d better go.”

She slowly pulled herself out of his gentle hold and took a step back. Lucifer let go of her only reluctantly, his gaze still fixed on her lips. When he didn’t move, she pointed at his half spread wings. “Could you… uhm… hide them…?”

Lucifer looked behind himself. He had totally forgotten that his wings were still out. “Hmm? Oh, sure.”

With a quick roll of his shoulders he let them disappear, before Chloe went to the door and opened it. A tall man with brown hair stood in front of her.

“Yes?” She eyed the man who held a large paper bag in his hand. Lucifer appeared behind her, like always completely unfazed that he was still mostly naked, and grinned.

“Ah, Patrick. Thanks for the delivery service.” He took the bag from Patrick and peered curiously inside.

“Anytime, boss. Mrs. Decker,” Patrick said smirking, before he left with a short nod to Chloe. Closing the door she returned to the living room.

“Who was that?”

“Hmm?” Lucifer opened the bag and took out a neatly folded blue shirt, anthracite pants and a matching jacket. “That was Patrick, one of my best bartenders.”

“And he brought you spare clothes?” she asked incredulously, not sure whether to laugh or to facepalm at so much _Luciferness_. 

The devil in question didn't seem to find his action questionable at all. “Yes. Surely you don’t expect me to wear my old suit again after I’m freshly showered? It reeks awful of ash and brimstone. So I called Patrick and asked him to bring me a replacement from my wardrobe.”

Taking the last remaining items from the bag – black boxers, a pair of matching black socks and red soled shoes – he dropped his towel, causing Chloe to blush and quickly avert her eyes, and began to dress.

“Much better, don’t you think?” Finally fully clad he turned around slowly, smoothing out the last wrinkles in his suit and adjusting the cufflinks. Chloe couldn’t deny that he looked handsome as ever, the suit fitting like a second skin and emphasizing his well-build body on all right places. But she tried to get not distracted again, even when she could still feel his last kiss on her lips and wanted nothing more than to touch and kiss him again. 

“What about the prophecy? Who watches the demons while you’re here?”

“No need to worry, detective. I’ve got everything under control. Earth is perfectly safe,” he beamed at her.

“Okay,” Chloe nodded, not quite sure if she could trust his affirmation or if it was just one of his usual over-enthusiastic exaggerations. But before she could ask him if he was going to stay permanently on earth or if it was just a flying visit – literally spoken – they were once again interrupted by the doorbell.

This time Lucifer opened the door, only to find himself facing Dan and Trixie.

“Lucifer!” Trixie screamed in delight, tackling the devil in a cheerful hug. “Daddy wants to take me to the Grand Canyon this weekend, isn’t that totally awesome?”

“Uh, spawn. Hiking through a rugged gorge in the middle of nowhere? I wouldn't call that ‘awesome’ by any means, but if it's what makes you happy then I'm sure it will be sufficient,” Lucifer replied, once again the personified image of discomfort at so much physical contact.

Dan, who entered behind her, shrugged apologizing. “If it’s okay with you, Chloe. I know it’s actually your weekend, but I thought I could… uhm… spend some time with Trix, trying to make it up for the past months.”

He seemed sincere, and Chloe was glad to see him trying to pull himself together and finally losing that pent-up anger that had troubled him since Charlotte’s death.

“Sure, no problem. I think some father-daughter quality time will do her good.” Chloe turned to Trixie, who was still attached to a rather stiff looking Lucifer. “Monkey, why don’t you go to your room and start packing?”

“Okay, Mom!” Trixie let finally go of Lucifer und ran upstairs to her room. Lucifer breathed a sigh of relief, mumbling a low “About time! This is my favorite Prada!” before straightening his jacket.

Dan frowned slightly at him. “Hey man, didn’t expect you being back already. Chloe said you had some serious family business to take care of.”

Lucifer arched an eyebrow in Chloe’s direction, giving her an intense look as he replied, “Yes, well, I did, Daniel. But it’s all sorted now, so I will – and I never ever thought I’d say something like this again - _thank Dad_ , stay here for all eternity.”

At his words Chloe began to straighten up as if a heavy weight had suddenly been lifted from her, her eyes sparkling and her mouth twitching in a barely suppressed smile. Dan looked from her to Lucifer, not sure what to make of Lucifer’s statement and deciding eventually that he didn’t care. “Well, whatever you mean.”

A tense silence spread between them, but before the situation got too awkward Trixie came running back, a stuffed backpack over her shoulder and Miss Alien in her arm.

“I’m ready, Dad. Do you think we’re going to see a mountain lion? Maze showed me how to fight a lion with a knife. If I'm lucky, I can get one of his teeth as a trophy.”

Dan glanced to Chloe, rolling his eyes as if saying ‘wtf?’, bevor he turned to Trixie and smiled diplomatic. “Uhm, maybe we should start with something less violent, like watching eagles or beavers. Or we could try some horseback riding. So come on, monkey, let’s get going!”

Trixie’s eyes widened in excitement. “I get to ride a real horse? Coool!”

Chloe kneeled down and hugged her. “Bye, Trixie. Have a great time with your Dad!”

“Bye, Mom!” replied Trixie, before she followed Dan outside. After she and Dan had left, Chloe closed the door, leaning against it for a moment and rubbing her face with a sigh. What a day!

Lucifer eyed her warily. The detective seemed exhausted. As much as he would have loved to spend the remaining evening with her, especially after that absolute marvelous and promising kiss, he didn’t want to intrude. 

“I guess I should leave and return to Lux. You’re surely tired and I don’t want to deprive you of your well-earned evening. Besides, I’m really in need of a proper drink. The booze in hell is a true torture.”

He slowly retreated to the door. Chloe saw him leaving, and the thought that he would be gone in a minute filled her with dread, the painful memory of his last goodbye still to fresh in her mind.

“Wait,” she called, “I- I think I have something you might like.”

She almost jumped to one of the lower cabinets of her kitchen, rummaging quickly inside, and returned with two tumblers and a half empty bottle of whisky in her hand that looked suspiciously like it once belonged to the top shelf of his penthouse bar. Recognizing the bottle as one of his own he grinned, “Looks like someone found my bar! Well done, detective!”

Chloe shrugged. “Well, after you left, I wanted something that reminded me of you.”

She filled both tumblers, Lucifer’s more generously than hers, took a seat on her couch and handed him his glass. Lucifer sat beside her and took a sip, savoring the smoky taste on his tongue before letting it run down his throat.

“So, what you said earlier, about staying here forever. Is this a promise?” she asked, a hopeful expression on her face. He smiled, taking one of her hands in his own and stroking it softly with his thumb. “You have my word, detective.”

He raised her hand and planted a gentle kiss on her knuckles. She smiled back, flattered by his romantic gesture. There had been a time when she thought that his gentlemen-behavior was just part of his playboy lifestyle, a sophisticated attempt to seduce women and even occasionally men. But now she knew that it was more than that, it was his way of showing that he cared.

She still remembered how he had ever so gently wiped away the tears on her face as he had confessed that she, Chloe Decker, was in fact his first and only love. In theory it seemed all so easy, he loved her and she loved him, and who cared that he was the devil and she just a human when they could spend the rest of her life together? But when the last months had taught her something then that it was never so easy. If she wanted this relationship to work out, then she had to take risks and make the first step. One of the most painful afterthoughts of his departure on the balcony had been the realization that he had wasted her time with him, wasted it with hesitancy, with aloofness and prudence and even fear. She was hellbent on never repeating this mistake again.

“You know, with Trixie gone, you could… uhm… stay… for the night. Only if you want, of course,” she said, once again feeling the same old insecurity and doing her best to ignore it.

Lucifer was just about to refill his already empty tumbler and snorted. “And squeeze myself on this lovely couch of yours? I’m not sure if this is a good idea. I’ll certainly get a crick in the neck or even worse.”

“Who said you have to sleep on the couch?” Chloe said with a teasing grin, stroking his stubbly jawline and pressing a light peck on his cheek before she walked off to the stairwell and left him standing.

Lucifer stared after her bewildered, his jaw dropping. Had she really implied to sleep with him in the same bed? Surely he was mistaken, wasn’t he? The idea of sharing her bed, lying beside her and being able to caress her or maybe doing even _more_ , was enough to draw all his blood from his face right into his lower abdomen, where it turned into a hot, throbbing sensation that made his pants tight. It took him almost ten seconds before he was able to move at all. 

“Detective? What did you mean by that?” he called, a roguish grin spreading on his face as he rushed after her, “Chloe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for all the readers who gave me so much positive feedback! Thanks to you all!   
> Initially I never intended to write Chloe's reaction upon Lucifer's return, planing on skipping the whole reunion stuff and continueing right away with a (more or less) established relationship. But as so many reviewers asked for it, here you go! And i think it turned out quite nicely. What do you think?


	3. Look who popped down!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Lucifer are finally together. Things couldn't get any better for our devil in love. Until another surprise visit turns everything upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, got hit by a little writer’s block, and then the chapter always turned out darker than I wanted, so I had to rewrite it several times. But now this chapter is finally finished. I hope you like it!

Chloe awoke with a lazy yawn. Although she had slept only a few hours she felt rather refreshed. The last night had been filled with a series of various _activities_ , one more satisfying than the other thanks to Lucifer, who more than lived up to his reputation of giving everyone the best night of their life. Though, since his return two month ago there had been only one woman in his bed – and that was her! Her whole body still ached in all the right places. The source of her pleasure was laying right beside her, clad only in black boxer shorts and still sleeping on his back with a rare to be seen expression of utter relaxation and satisfaction.

It was good to see him happy like this, especially after the dreadful events at the Mayan and his return to hell. Lucifer hadn’t told much about his time in hell and how he’d managed to come back, merely stating that it was all settled and that he was finally free to stay on earth with her. She suspected he was hiding the more gruesome parts from her on purpose, but she didn’t want to push him. He would tell her, when he was ready.

The morning sun that shone through the window of her bedroom bathed him in a golden light. It seemed almost as if he was glowing, and the image made her smile. He was indeed her lightbringer!

Just as she was about to slip silently out of the bed in order to let him sleep further he turned around and squinted his eyes.

“Good morning,” she greeted him. She shifted closer to him, nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and softly caressed his naked chest. His breath hitched and he tensed under her gentle touch, an instinctive reaction that showed her once again how little tenderness and love he had experienced in his long life, but relaxed slowly as she gave him several kisses on his shoulder.

“Hm, good morning, detective. To what do I owe you this pleasure?” His hand trailed down her side and started to draw delicate circles on her skin that made Chloe shiver.

“Do I need a reason to cuddle with my favorite devil? Besides, Trixie's staying with Dan the weekend and we have no active case to solve, so there's no need to get up early. Unless, of course, you're hungry and want some breakfast."

“Oh, I’m definitely hungry. Fortunately I know just the right special breakfast that will satisfy my need!” The broad grin he gave her together with the way he waggled his eyebrows were a clear sign which kind of breakfast he had in mind.

Chloe chuckled and jostled him playfully. “You are absolutely insatiable!”

“Ouch!” Lucifer rubbed his arm in mock hurt. “Is it my fault that you’re the most delicious treat I’ve ever tasted? And I’ve tasted so many delights in my life, like--” He paused and kissed her arm. “—Nefertiti.” Another kiss on her shoulder. “—Cleopatra.” A kiss on her neck. “—Marie Antoinette.” Another one on her jaw. “And Norma Jean. But they all were nothing compared to you!”

Chloe couldn’t help but feel a short, sharp pang of jealousy as she heard the names of all these famous women, knowing all too well what Lucifer had been doing with them. But then he kissed her passionate on her lips and spun her around so he was hovering over her, and every thought of his past lovers was wiped from her mind.

His hands were all over her, kneading her breasts and stroking her belly before wandering even further down, and his tongue was doing this amazing thing inside her mouth that made her moan in bliss. The ringing of the doorbell, however, put an abrupt end to their make out session.

Groaning she wanted to get up, but Lucifer held her back.

“Don’t move, darling. I’ll be back in no time!” He planted a kiss on her knuckles and quickly slipped off the bed, grabbing his silk robe on his way out.

Chloe watched him with a happy smile and stretched lazily on the bed, still feeling the heat of Lucifer’s body on the now empty side of the mattress. In the quiet of the house she could hear him walking down the stairs and opening the front door, followed by a male voice talking, saying something that sounded pretty much like ‘hello, my son’.

Nah, that couldn’t be! Chloe was still musing that she must have misunderstood it when she heard Lucifer reply with clear surprise in his voice, „Dad! Two visits in such a short time, should I be worried? Armageddon isn’t starting, is it?”

Chloe’s head shot up. Dad? Lucifer’s Dad? Like _the_ Dad, better known as God? He was here? Damn, and she looked like hell! The moment the thought crossed her mind the cringed inwardly. Go… _sh_ , she’d better stop with all these blasphemous thoughts when none other than God himself was on her doorstep!

Oh my- whatever, she had to get up and dress, now! There was no time for a shower, but she could at least try to fix her messy hair, put on some makeup and get into some decent clothing. She jumped out of her bed, grabbed her clothes and scurried in the bathroom. After she had made herself ready in record time – there was no greater motivation to speed up than the prospect of meeting the one and only God – she hurried down the stairs.

Lucifer stood by the door, a medium-sized, brown-haired man with a beard and a plaid shirt next to him.

It was God Johnson from the psychiatric hospital!

Or at least he looked like him. For a dreadful moment Chloe thought that Lucifer had set her up and it wasn’t his real father at all, but then the man turned around and his whole face was glowing with such a divine power that there was no doubt that this was the Almighty himself.

Lucifer spun around when he heard Chloe approaching. He stepped between her and his father as if he wanted to shield her from him.

“Detective, you’ll never guess who popped down,” he gave her a tight smile that didn’t reached his eyes, before he reluctantly moved aside, “May I introduce to you my Dad?”

“Hello Chloe. I’m pleased to finally meet you in person,” God said with a warm smile. His voice was smooth and – surprise, surprise – sported a British accent similar to Lucifer’s, but with an undertone that was unmistakable powerful and otherworldly.

Chloe wanted to reply something, but when she opened her mouth no words came out. It was as if her mind was suddenly completely blank, her whole body frozen on the spot. Closing her mouth she desperately tried to think of something to say, anything at all, but instead of coming up with something useful her thoughts began to swirl in her head. Should she kneel down? How should she address him? Simply God? Jehovah? Or was it Jahve?! Should she offer him something? Maybe a coffee, she for sure could really use one. Did God drink coffee, too? Should she be terrified?

God smiled, his eyes twinkling with mirth. “No, yes, yes, Coffee, black with sugar. And certainly no.”

“Huh?” she replied. Not one of her brightest responses, but at least some kind of verbal answer.

“The answers to your questions. No, you don’t have to kneel down. Yes, simply God is sufficient. Yes, I’d like to have a coffee, too, if you don’t mind. And no need to be afraid.”

“Oh.” Chloe stared at him dumbfounded, before it finally dawned on her and she nodded, “Oh. Yes. All-knowing, I get it. So, coffee with sugar, sure, I’ll get one.”

She went to the kitchen, still feeling like someone had whacked her with a baseball bat, and began preparing the coffee. It was all so surreal. Here she was, having lived as a convinced atheist for most of her life, and brewed a coffee for God. She had no idea of the appropriate way of worship, didn't even know the simplest religious rituals. What if she made a mistake and provoked the wrath of the Almighty?

Fear clutched at her heart, and her hands were shaking so hard that she spilled half of the coffee powder. When she had learned that Lucifer was the literal devil she had felt so small and insignificant, a puny human and _nobody_ in relation to a mighty celestial being like him. But the feeling back then was nothing compared to facing the almighty God. It was one thing to hear Lucifer rambling about ‘dear old Dad’ time and again, but a complete other to actually stand before him. Tears sprung in her eyes, and she was remotely aware that she was breathing much too fast and too shallow. She was slightly panicking - no, who was she kidding? – she was knee-deep in a full-grown panic attack!

Grabbing the edge of the counter she tried to remember what to do during a panic attack. She was trained, she knew the steps, but her brain refused to cooperate. All she could think of was that she would likely get smitten and never see Trixie again because she screwed up God’s coffee.

She didn’t notice God, who had stepped beside her and watched her with a worried expression. “Chloe, my child. I’ve said it before, don’t be afraid, but I guess it’s easier said than done, isn’t it?”

She jerked around, knocking one of the coffee mugs to the ground where it burst into a thousand pieces. Shit, this had been her favorite mug, an one-off with a picture of Trixie as a baby printed on it!

“Damn!” she cursed inadvertently, flinching the second the swearword escaped her lips. Luckily for her God seemed to take no offence of her blasphemy.

“No need to fret, Chloe, and surely no need to condemn an innocent mug to an eternity of hell.”

He bend down and waved his hand, and before Chloe knew it he picked up the fully restored mug and handed it to her. It was filled with steaming coffee, complete with almond milk foam and caramel drizzle! She stared at the mug, her eyes wide and her jaw dropping. It was a miracle! A real miracle in her kitchen!

God laid his finger on his mouth and made a shushing sound. “Only a small one. Don’t tell Lucifer, or I’m never going to hear the end of this,” he said with a pleading smile.

Chloe couldn’t help but chuckle, and with that the massive anxiety that had troubled her subsided slowly. After taking a few deep breaths she was finally able to prepare the remaining coffee for God.

While she waited for the water to boil she took another glance at God. One would have thought him to be a normal person, had it not been for the green eyes that still held a mystical spark. Nevertheless, it was a strange perception that God had taken the form of a former psychiatric patient, one who ironically had claimed to be the Almighty before as well.

When God raised an eyebrow at her questioning look, she quickly averted her eyes. Staring like that at God was probably a blasphemy, too, and even if not it was definitely impolite.

“Just ask, Chloe. Even though I already know what you’re thinking I don’t want to be intrusive and rather wait for you to ask me directly,” God prompted her.

“Oh. Okay.” Chloe nodded. “It’s just- God Johnson? Are you possessing him or did you clone him or what? Not that I’d object, you’re – uh - you, you can clearly do whatever you want, but why him?”

“Don’t worry, the real God Johnson is good and well, I merely chose his form today. I thought the familiar appearance would be more comfortable than the old burning bush act.”

“Burning bush? Like with- uh- Moses?” At least this story Chloe knew even with her little knowledge of the bible.

“Exactly. Although this was actually Lucifer, which by the way is a rather funny story for another time, but you get the idea.”

“Uh-uh. Maybe next time you can chose Morgan Freeman, you know, like in the movie.” Chloe deadpanned, pushing the burning bush revelation back in her mind for later. God burst out laughing, his whole body shaking as he held his stomach.

“Oh yeah, I really liked that one,“ he chuckled, “The shiny white suit was stylish. But don’t you think that the grey hair would make me look too old?”

Now it was Chloe’s turn to laugh out loud. It was good to see that Lucifer wasn't the only vain in the family, and that he and his dad shared more than just the accent.

The remaining coffee was finally ready. She added two spoons of sugar and handed the mug over to God, who inhaled the ascending aroma, took a first, small sip and sighed contently. 

“Thanks. Just how I like it. Now come, we better go back to Lucifer, before he thinks we’re plotting against him.”

She followed God back to the living room, where they found Lucifer fully dressed and with a tumbler full of whiskey in his hand sitting on the couch. Apparently he had used the time she had needed to prepare the coffee to dress, looking impeccable as ever. But the way he clutched his tumbler, his shoulders hunched and his leg twitching told her how nervous he was. When they entered the room he stood up and took a gulp, before he pointed with the now half-empty glass at his father.

“So, what brings you to us? Considering it took you several millennia to visit me even once, I didn’t expect you to show up so soon after our last get-together. Our deal is still valid, isn’t it?”

Chloe shot him a frowning look. A deal? Was that how he had been able to come back to earth? What terms could such a deal possibly entail? She wasn’t sure if she wanted to know what he had agreed to, what he had probably sacrificed, for the chance to leave hell forever. 

“Don’t worry, I promised that you’re free to live your life wherever you want, and my word is my bond, just like yours,” God reassured, taking a long sip from his steaming coffee pot, “Actually, there are several reasons for my visit. First, I finally wanted to meet the woman who could put up with your – what did she called it? Ah yes, _Luciferness_ – for so many years and still fall in love with you.”

He winked at Chloe, who bit her lip to suppress a grin, while Lucifer huffed indignantly. He surely didn’t need a reminder from his Dad that he was hardly the ideal boyfriend material, seeing that he already felt himself undeserving of Chloe’s love for most of the time. But before he even had the chance to react Chloe laid a soothing arm around his waist, stopping any biting remark on his part.

God continued as if he hadn’t noticed his exasperated reaction. “Second, I’d like to meet my grandchild Charlie, of course, and his mother Linda as well. And last but not least, I'm here to talk with you like I promised.”

“Oh, I’m sure Linda will be excited. It’s weekend, so she has no patients today. Perfect timing for a little social visit. But don’t expect too much from the little hybrid imp, I’m afraid he still hasn’t developed any noticeable motoric or intellectual skills.” Lucifer clapped his father on the shoulder and tried not very subtly to maneuver him toward the door. “How about you visit her now and come back later for dinner? I guess your time on earth is rather limited with all these projects you’re presumably still working on, so don't dwell on me.”

God nodded, not a moment deceived by his little diversion tactic. “Dinner sounds promising, but you and Chloe have to accompany me to Linda. I don’t think it’ll be wise to show up there alone, since my mere presence can be quite overwhelming for humans.”

Lucifer waved his concerns away with a waving gesture of his hand. “Oh, don’t worry. After all, Doctor Linda’s been the therapist of yours truly for years, what difference is there to meeting just another member of my glorious family? Besides, she’s living together with Amenadiel, surely it can’t get any holier than that.”

“No, Lucifer. I think he’s right. We can’t let Linda deal with this alone.” Chloe had to agree with his father. Having just gone through the mind-shattering experience of meeting God herself, she knew that Linda could certainly use a friend to process that kind of epic revelation.

“Detective! I can’t believe you’re taking his side!” Lucifer whined.

Chloe shook her head. “I’m not taking any side. This isn’t about you, it’s about Linda. I just want to be sure that she has someone to support her that is preferable not from heaven or hell. You can stay here, if you like, but I will go with your Dad.”

She turned to God, ready to go, and smiled nervously. “So, uhm, are we going to fly there? Or can you just snap with your finger and teleport us?”

“Well, I thought we’d simply take your car, if you don’t mind. Much less conspicuous, and I can enjoy the view during the ride,” God replied with a half-shrug.

“Oh. Sure. I’ll get the keys.” She ignored Lucifer’s theatrical moan and the way he rolled his eyes, hurrying back to the kitchen, where she fetched the car keys from the bowl on the counter. When she returned to God and Lucifer, he was still pouting. But before they both could leave, he threw his arms up in surrender.

“Oh bloody hell! Alright, I’ll come with you, if you really insist. But I’ll take the passenger seat.”


	4. A special blessing

Chloe parked the car in front of Linda’s house and glanced at her fellow passengers, namely God and Lucifer.

If someone had told her ten years ago that there would come a day where she’d drive with none other than God himself to the devil’s therapist, who by the way was the mother of a half-human half-angel baby, while said devil was accompanying her and – even more important – was her boyfriend, and oh, don’t forget that he was working with her as a civilian consultant for the LAPD solving crimes, well, she’d thought that this someone was completely crazy. An absolute and irrevocable nutcase. And yet, this was somehow her life now.

God, who was sitting on the back seat, seemed to read her mind and opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but then he changed his mind and got out of the car instead. Chloe was grateful that he had not taken advantage of his omniscience. She was already on the verge of another breakdown anyway, and a discussion with the Almighty about the madness that was her life would certainly not help her nerves, especially if He was the one responsible for all this mess.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves she got out of the car, too. Lucifer followed her, still sulking like he did all the way through the ride.

“I’m still convinced that our company isn’t needed at all. Linda has already enough experience with divine beings. She even handled Mum before.”

“Your Mum?” Chloe was confused. She didn’t know much of the bible, but she was quite sure that there was no mention of a goddess anywhere in there. Or did he mean Charlotte Richards? But back then he’d said she was his step-mom, which, given what she now knew about his family, made no sense at all.

God beat Lucifer to an answer, nodding nonchalantly, “My ex-wife, the goddess of creation. She spent some time here on earth. You met her indeed as Charlotte Richards, she inhabited her body for some time before my son gifted her with her own universe. Which was, by the way, a brilliant idea!”

Once again Chloe felt rather light-headed. Every time she thought she got a hold of all this celestial stuff there was another revelation that pulled the rug from under her feet. So Charlotte Richards had been Lucifer’s real mom, at least for some time if she understood correctly? That explained a lot actually. But it raised once more the question of how much ‘angelic drama’ she had not noticed in the last years due to her ignorance. While she was still trying to process this news her mind stumbled on another point.

“Wait, you are divorced? What about the whole ‘divorce is against god’s will’ sermon from church? Is that not a thing?”

God shrugged while walking towards the front door of Linda’s house.

“Well, actually we’re more just separated, since there was never a real marriage. But still, no, I don’t mind divorce at all, neither do I mind what you humans call so eloquently LGBTQ, reproduction medicine or if a priest is married. I only want that you love your neighbor and don’t kill each other. Apart from that you’ll find me quite tolerant and forgiving.”

Lucifer scowled at him, his eyes blazing red for a second. “With humans, yes, but beware if you’re his son, then his eternal wrath will strike you down!”

Chloe laid a hand on his arm and pressed softly, hoping that the contact would soothe his anger. She knew that his Fall and everything related to it was a very sensitive topic for him. Like with his time in hell he refused telling her anything about it, stating that it was the past and didn’t matter. But in moments like this it was obvious how much it still bothered him. He didn’t flinch under her touch, which she counted as a success, and relaxed slightly after a moment.

God saw her gesture and hid a grin. He was grateful for her calming influence, knowing the fiery temper of his son. But there was no point in going into his accusations now, not if there wasn’t enough time to talk about everything in detail, so he let it simply slip.

They had reached the door, and Lucifer knocked twice on the broad, wooden entrance. It didn’t take long before the door opened.

“Lucifer? Chloe? What a pleasant surprise. Hold on, did you actually knock?” Linda Martin looked from one to the other. Lucifer wasn’t sure why this was something remarkable. He knew of course how to knock, he just usually preferred not to bother with such petty things like doors and locks.

“Well, I deemed it wise to not enter without any forewarning. I didn’t want to stumble upon any disgusting residues of your little half-breed spawn. Besides, I have company.”

He stepped aside to make room for his dad, who had been waiting behind him. When Linda saw him she frowned. “God Johnson? Oh no, don’t tell me you’ve been back into the psychiatric hospital and kidnapped him again?”

“Maybe this body wasn’t such a good idea after all,” God sighed. Lucifer however rolled his eyes and huffed. “What? No! Don’t let yourself get fooled by his appearance. Doctor, this is my Dad. For real, this time. Dad, Los Angeles’ finest therapist, Dr. Linda.”

Once more Linda scrutinized Lucifer’s alleged dad, when suddenly he began to flicker, turning for the briefest moment into a golden, shining form of purest light.

“Oh my God!” Linda blurted out.

God gave her a warm smile. “Yes, that’s me. Pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh my God!” Linda repeated, her eyes wide like saucers, “Oh! My! God!”

“Yep, still me,” God nodded, waiting patiently for her to digest the initial shock that was to be expected on meeting him. Lucifer on the other side wasn’t so patient and snapped his fingers.

“You sound like a broken vinyl, Doctor! I think we already established a long time ago that my Dad is indeed the one and only God. So please, get a hold of yourself and tell us where that little wretched offspring of yours is.”

Without further ado he stepped inside, looking out everywhere for any sign of the baby. Linda rushed behind him.

“What do you want from Charlie? Is he in danger again? You’re not here to take him away, do you?” she asked with rising panic in her voice.

Chloe noticed her frightened expression and hurried at her side. “No, Linda, it’s alright. We’re only here for a family visit. Believe me, I was just as shocked as you when Lucifer’s father suddenly showed up at our door. But he just wants to see his grandchild, nothing more.”

“Really? Thank go- uh, thank you? Oh, that sounds weird,” Linda said with a sideways glance to God. She took a deep breath and adjusted her glasses. “Well, Charlie’s not here. Amenadiel took him for a stroll, but he should be home soon.”

“He’s not? Oh, bloody hell! You with your glorious omniscience, you knew exactly he wouldn’t be here, and still you let us come over-“ Lucifer began to rant, but once again Chloe laid a soothing arm around his waist, stopping him effectively mid-sentence.

“No problem, we can wait,” she said.

“In this case, please, come in.” Linda made an inviting gesture and led them to the living room, where a comfortable couch, a matching armchair and a small coffee table were placed.

“Thank you, Linda,“ God said and took a seat on the couch. Chloe followed suit and sat next to him, while Lucifer took the chair that was furthest away from his father. There was an awkward silence, as nobody really seemed to know what to say. Finally, Linda broke the tension and smiled tentatively.

“I'm glad to see that you and your dad are back in touch. I can imagine that you two have a lot to discuss.”

“It’s a first step, and I’m looking forward to talking to-“ began God, but Lucifer jumped up and interrupted him, “I think, I should better text Maze and warn her about your visit here. She doesn’t do well with celestial guests and we don’t want her to do something rash and go all berserk on you, do we?”

He fetched his phone from his jacket and began typing while walking away with brisk strides. Linda raised an eyebrow at his hasty retreat, but said nothing. Apparently, Lucifer wasn't really keen on talking to his dad. Not surprising, considering their history.

God watched him leave with an almost mournful expression.

“Yes, well, let’s say I’m working on it,” he commented dryly.

Linda and Chloe shared a knowing look, but said nothing. They both knew that Lucifer avoided emotionally difficult conversations like the plague. But before the silence got too awkward again there was a sound at the door and Amenadiel entered the apartment. He had Charlie in a baby carrier strapped to his chest and carried a large diaper bag over his shoulder.

“Linda, I’m back. Charlie and I had a long walk, but now he’s getting restless,” he announced, but when he saw Chloe and God he stopped short with a frown, before his eyes widened in surprise.

“Father! I didn’t expect to see you here on earth.”

“At least someone is able to recognize me at once!” God breathed in relief, then he greeted his firstborn. “Hello, Amenadiel. Good to see that you’re taking your new role as a father with so much passion.”

Amenadiel puffed out his chest at his father’s appraisal, even though his warrior pose was somewhat diminished by the fact that he still had a baby strapped to it. 

“Well, Linda’s still doing most of the nursing, but I try to be as supportive as I can.”

He dropped the bag and opened the straps of the baby carrier to lift Charlie out of his seat. The boy kicked with his feet and arms and whimpered louder and louder. Linda rushed to him, took him over and brought him to her chest, rocking him gently and stroking his curly, brown hair.

“There, there, Charlie. Hush! Everything’s alright, mommy is here!” she said in a soothing voice, but Charlie kept on struggling and cried even more.

God stepped beside her.

“May I?” He reached for Charlie. Linda faltered briefly, the look of panic in her eyes a clear sign that the debacle at the Mayan’s had left its traces, before she handed him over carefully. The wailing subsided almost instantly as Charlie looked with wide eyes at God. Maybe he sensed that this was not only his grandad, but also the most powerful being in the universe. But then Charlie giggled and grabbed God’s beard, pulling with all of his little might. Or maybe not, Linda mused.

“Ouch.” God complained, but there was no anger in his voice. Carefully he opened Charlie’s fist and freed his hair from his little fingers. 

“You’re a strong one, just like your father! Now, my blessings to you, little Charlie. May no force from either heaven or hell ever harm you.” He drew a sign on Charlie’s forehead, that glowed golden for a moment before it vanished.

Linda had watched this exceptionally ceremony with mouth agape. She didn’t know exactly what God had done with Charlie, but she had the strong feeling that it was not only a blessing but also some kind of protection. Charlie however seemed to be not half as impressed as she was, because once again he started to wail. God took it as a clue to hand him back to Linda, who rocked him gently.

“I think he’s hungry. Could you prepare a bottle of formula for him?” she asked Amenadiel, who had watched the exchange between his dad and his son with no less astonishment. He’d never witnessed a ritual like this before, but he had felt the deep celestial power of the sigil with every fiber of his being. It took him a moment to snap back to what Linda had said, but then he nodded quickly.

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” He headed for the kitchen.

While Linda waited for his return she caressed Charlie’s forehead. There was no trace left of the mystical sign, nothing that indicated that something had changed at all. Still, she knew what she had seen- the true power of God! It had not escaped her attention that he had referred to dangers from both hell and heaven, something about which she was very relieved. The knowledge that neither side, be it infernal or celestial, would be able to hurt him anymore was more than comforting, and she felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

“Thank you. I’m really honored. I mean, I’ve always hoped that Charlie would have the chance to meet his grandfather someday. But I’ve never ever thought it would be so soon, and especially not here on earth.”

“Of course we would have met anyway someday when you had reached the end of your mortal life, but since I was already on earth because of Lucifer it would have been rather foolish not to take the opportunity to visit you and Charlie, wouldn’t it?” God smiled.

“I guess so,” Linda said, not sure what to think about the fact that apparently God was already certain that she was going to heaven after her death.

Back then, after Lucifer’s ‘coming out’, she had feared for a while that her connection to him had condemned her to an afterlife in hell. But Lucifer had reassured her that her fate wasn’t already sealed and that it depended on the amount of guilt she felt if she went to hell or not. However, in view of God's statement she was no longer sure if this was still the case for her or if her fate wasn’t already determined after all, even if it was the other way round than she had originally feared. And if her afterlife was indeed predestined, what did this say about her current life? Did she still have free will? A rather disturbing thought! Suddenly she understood much better why Lucifer was always complaining about God’s alleged manipulations.

“Linda, my dear, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to unsettle you, and nothing is further from my intentions than to take away your free will. Your life and your choices are still your own.” God rubbed his forehead with a worried frown and sighed. “See, that’s one of the downsides of me talking directly to humans, or even to my own children. It doesn’t matter what I say, if it’s a vague hint or a direct statement, it usually leads to more confusion and doubts. It’s really frustrating, you know?”

Linda raised her eyebrows and wondered briefly if her worries were so obvious, but then she remembered to whom she was talking to. Gosh, this whole omniscience thing really took getting used to. But nevertheless it was quite reassuring to hear that even with all this celestial mayhem in her life she still was free to choose her own fate.

“It sounds complicated, yes. But withdrawing and not talking to anyone forever doesn't seem to have worked out very well either,” she said, finally.

God nodded. “You’re right. And that’s exactly why I’m here. Even though reconciliation with Lucifer will take a lot of time and effort, that’s for sure.”

Linda knew, what he meant. Millennia of silence, mistrust, long held grudges and deep-seated wounds would not be easy to overcome. But before she could agree to him Amenadiel returned, a bottle with formula in his hand.

“Here’s the milk. Do you want to feed Charlie or shall I do it?”

“You can do it. When you’re done just put him to bed, he should sleep fine then.”

She handed the boy to Amenadiel, who took him gladly and smiled. “Okay Charlie, I have a yummy bottle of milk for you, so say goodbye to your grandad!”

Right on cue the baby cooed and waved his arms. Chuckling God returned the gesture and waved back. “Bye Charlie, I’m looking forward to seeing you again soon.”

He watched Amenadiel and Charlie leave the room, before his gaze wandered to the ceiling. “You have a lovely home, Linda. A bit oddly decorated, but very homey.”

Linda followed his look to the still bubble wrapped ceiling. “Oh that. Well, it’s just a precaution, in case Charlie gets wings someday. Which apparently nobody can tell because he is the first of his kind. Well, nobody besides you. You’re God, you know everything, right? You, uh, wouldn't happen to tell me if he's getting any, would you?”

“Indeed, I’m all-knowing. One of the perks of being _me._ But I can’t tell you what the future holds, I’m sorry. Such interference on my part could lead to terrible consequences.” God gave her an apologetic smile.

“Sure, I figured something like that.” Linda nodded, only slightly disappointed. She had managed it so far without knowing what the future would bring for Charlie, she would just carry on as before.

God glanced again at the peculiarly ceiling. “But, if I were you I’d keep the protection. Just in case, you know?”

He winked at Linda, before he turned around and sauntered back to the others. Linda gaped at him with open mouth. Did God really just imply…? Oh boy, there went her hope of Charlie growing up as an ordinary child. Amenadiel would surely be excited given the news. Sighing deeply she followed God back to the living room.

She sat beside Chloe, who looked at her questioning. She had stayed on the couch since she had not wanted to be indiscreet and therefore had not caught everything that God had said and done. “Is Charlie okay? What did he do?”

“Yes, yes, better than fine, actually. He’s got some kind of blessing. For the very first time I think he will be really safe.” Linda replied happy, but then she noticed that Lucifer was still absent. “Where’s Lucifer?”

Chloe nodded toward her veranda that was at the back of the living room. “Still out there. Maybe I better go check on him.”

She went to the porch door and knocked softly, then she stepped outside. Upon entering she saw Lucifer, who was leaning against the wooden railing with an unlit cigarette in his hand.

“Hey, everything alright? You've been in here a long time.” She joined him and leaned her head on his shoulder. He glanced briefly aside and whirled the cigarette between his fingers.

“Don’t worry, I’ve taken care of Maze. She is on a bounty hunt in Ohio and will stay there until next week. That should prevent any unfortunate infernal encounter with my dad.”

“It’s not Maze I’m worried about.” Chloe replied and put her hand on his twitching fingers.

“Oh.” Lucifer frowned and stared at her entwined hands. “That’s… noble of you, but totally unnecessary. You know me, Detective, I’m not the type of devil for happy family small talk, especially not if it contains colorful descriptions of the little creature’s latest digestive results or whatever miniscule occurrence Amenadiel deems newsworthy this days.”

“Uh-uh.” Chloe nodded with more than a hint of skepticism in her voice as she clearly saw through his obvious attempt of finding an excuse for not going back to his father. “Well, if I didn’t know it better I could almost think that you’re avoiding your dad.”

“I’m not avoiding anything, I’m just… precautious,” Lucifer insisted, although he wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Chloe or rather himself. Judging by the look on her face he was not really successful either.

“Is it because of the deal you made with your dad? Are you afraid he will send you back to hell again?”

Lucifer scoffed. “Certainly not. Dad may be an obnoxious tyrant, but he would never go back on a deal.”

Chloe couldn’t measure the amount of relief she felt at his words. She was still dreading what kind of deal he had made with his father for his freedom, but his absolute certainty gave her hope that at least he wouldn’t have to go back to hell ever again.

“Then how about we go back inside together?”

“Uh…” His eyes flitted nervously to the veranda door. She could see the struggle in the way his whole body tensed, as he was torn between the desire to be with her and to keep his distance to his father. “Just give me a quick smoke. The doctor is quite adamant when it comes to smoking around her sprog, even though I’m sure that with his parentage he’s immune to any consequences of passive smoking.”

He lifted the cigarette and patted down his pockets with his free hand in search for a lighter. Chloe knew he was stalling, but she also knew not to press him.

“Okay. Come in when you’re done, okay?” She gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder, before she returned inside.

When she came back to the others alone she felt their questioning glances on her.

“Sorry, he… uhm… needs some more time until he’s finished smoking. But I’m sure he’ll come back, sooner or later,” she tried to explain, knowing all too well that she couldn’t fool anyone with this weak excuse.

God, who knew of course what she and his son had talked about, nodded understandingly. He was well aware that getting Lucifer to talk to him would be difficult, but for the sake of their relationship he was willing to put up with Lucifer’s irrational and somewhat childish behavior, even if it was annoying as hell – pun intended.

“It’s okay. I already knew what would happen before I came down to earth. Which brings me to my next request. Linda my dear, I need your help. Lucifer and I, we have so much to work out, but as you see, every time I try to talk to him he stalls.”

Linda straightened up and tilted her head, intrigued and flattered as well. It wasn’t every day that God, the Almighty, asked a mere human for help. And not the pope, a prophet or any other religious leader, but her – Linda Martin, ex-sex-hotline-worker, therapist and now apparently also counselor in heavenly matters.

“Well, I'm still bound to doctor-patient-confidentiality, even if it may be pointless given your omniscience. So how exactly am I supposed to help?”

“I was hoping you could reason with Lucifer, at least get him to hear me out. This talk is long overdue, but I'm afraid if I wait until Lucifer's ready on his own, I'll still be waiting in a thousand years. Which is not a problem as such, time is infinite for both of us, but I'd rather not put this dispute off any longer.”

“I can try to bring it up in Lucifer’s next therapy session, but of course I cannot promise that he will be ready to talk to you immediately afterwards.”

“No problem, take your time. If there’s someone who can convince him then it’s you. You’ve truly outdone yourself as his therapist, both before and after you knew who he really is. I have to thank you, he wouldn’t be where he is today if it wasn’t for your support.” God briefly closed his eyes, and for a moment he seemed to glow from the inside. When he opened his eyes they still shone golden, before they turned green again. “I have to leave soon, but I hope that when I return he’ll be ready to talk to me. Linda, Chloe, it was a pleasure to meet you. Tell Amenadiel I’m sorry that I couldn’t stay any longer, but there will be plenty of opportunity to spend time together in the future. Now, if you please excuse me.”

He stood up and bowed slightly like an old-fashioned gentlemen, then he walked to the veranda door and stepped outside.

Lucifer, who was still standing at the railing, flinched visibly as his father suddenly entered the porch. With a flick of his wrist he threw the cigarette stub in his hand to the ground, where two other nubs were already laying. It looked suspiciously like a spliff, a suspicion that was all the more intensified by the way he hastily stubbed it out with his shoe.

“Dad!” he called out, coughing several times as he tried to hide the weed smoke that was still in his lungs. “Already tired of the little rug rat? Can’t really blame you, I never understood what is so fascinating about these bawling, voracious little creatures.”

“Actually, that’s not why I left the others. But you know the saying about the mountain and Mohammed? Although I’m not quite sure who of us is the mountain in this, but either way, I thought I'd keep you company.”

Lucifer scoffed. Right, like his dad actually just wanted to be with him, the devil, instead of his showcase angel of brother, who even granted him his first grandchild. “As you can see, I’m finished smoking, so no need to bore yourself with babysitting the family’s miscreant.”

If he had hoped to get rid of his dad this easily he got disappointed, though. God just made a non-committal sound, but stayed where he was. Lucifer felt his father’s gaze linger on him, but instead of facing him he stared across the small backyard garden. Neatly mowed lawn was surrounded by green hedges. A picturesque oak tree provided enough shade for cool seats. Several flower beds and topiaries completed the idyllic picture. Lucifer however had no eye for the beauty of the garden. Once again he felt this strange sensation, like there was a huge rock in his stomach that grew bigger and bigger every second. It made him twitchy and nervous. He didn’t understand this feeling, but the longer his father was around the stronger got the impulse to run and hide like a bloody frightened boy. Which was ridiculous, ‘cause he was neither a child – in fact never had been one – nor had he any reason to fear his father right now, not with their deal still valid.

God watched his son struggle with his emotions and suppressed a sigh. Oh, he wanted to tell Lucifer so badly that he considered him many things, but surely not some kind of scoundrel, and that there was indeed no need to be afraid of him, with or without our deal. Which he wouldn’t break anyway. But he didn’t say any of that, knowing all to well that Lucifer wouldn’t believe him and just get angry if he used his omniscience like this. Instead he opted for a less confronting approach, sensing that Lucifer couldn’t bear his presence much longer.

“Son, I have to go now, there are some important issues I have to take care of. But I will return, and then we can talk.”

A mixture of surprise and relief flittered across Lucifer’s face, before he schooled his expression into something more indifferent. “Sure. Take your time, no need to rush.”

“I will. And you should finally ask Chloe about that romantic dinner you’ve been thinking of for days. She will love it!”

“What?” Lucifer frowned in confusion. He hadn’t thought about any dinner with the Detective at all, but before he could say so God simply winked and took a step back. His human form dissolved into a golden light, which pulsed for a moment before it vanished altogether.

With a groan Lucifer rubbed his face. His dad and his bloody omniscience! Wonderful. Now he had to plan a romantic dinner for Chloe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on this fic, even it takes me forever to write each chapter as I struggle with writers block, translation nightmares and chronic lack of time. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. Stay tuned and give me your feedback! Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Yay or nay? Is this little fic worth a second chapter? I've got already some ideas in my mind, involving Chloe, our favorite devil and more celestial surprise visits, so please give me some feedback!


End file.
